


Reunion

by RegysXIII (Lionhart113)



Category: Transformers: Prime
Genre: Chinese Language, Happy Ending, Implied/Referenced Character Death, M/M, Rebirth, Second Chances, stay with me
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-29
Updated: 2017-10-29
Packaged: 2019-01-26 05:16:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,249
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12549896
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lionhart113/pseuds/RegysXIII
Summary: tfp剧场版背景，MOP，YY一个战后的故事。整天跳井救柱麻烦死了（。不跳，这回咱偏不跳[拜拜]When Optimus was gone, Megatron searched the whole planet for his new-born spark but still couldn't found.When Megatron was about to leave the Cyertron, a familiar figure he saw at the end of the street came to his front.If there is a secend chance, will you hug me tight and refuse to let me go?





	Reunion

无数火种从火种源井喷薄而出，带着明亮的尾光升上穹顶，然后飞向四面八方。  
五彩斑斓，绚烂缤纷，夺目的光辉盖过了初升的主恒星光芒，璀璨得如同一场欢庆新生的烟花盛典。  
银白色的星际战机在苍茫天地间独自飞行着。不断有火种从它顶上飞跃赶超，又在前方某处滑下坠落，一阵闪光过后，消失在百废待兴的建筑间。  
威震天独自飞行过了大半个塞博坦星球。  
也许是火种深处仍对母星留有眷恋，让这架骁悍的战机选择在离开前刻意绕行了大半个星球。  
下方依旧满目疮痍着，清晰地刻画出内战时双方打斗的激烈场景。通过锈蚀的残垣断壁，威震天甚至能够轻易地在处理器中模拟重演出当时战斗的每一个细节。  
这里是铁堡，自己率领霸天虎攻陷的最后一个汽车人据守点；这里是卡隆，自己率领霸天虎打响内战的起点；这里是角斗士竞技场，自己获得荣耀和一切开始之地……  
威震天漫无目的地记录着所到的每一处，无论废墟，无论荒地。  
明亮各异的火种无声飞过，如同僚机般与他并肩而行，照亮他的周围，忽又加速擦肩而过，在机身上滑过不同的色彩。火种很亮，令威震天无法直视，这些数不清的点点光芒与他保持着一定距离，却并没排斥或嫌弃。不同频率的脉冲在他身边柔和地翕动着，带着新生的稚嫩与朝气，以及对这片重生新世界里一切事物的懵懂和好奇。  
威震天无法与之触碰，那是禁忌的。  
他又飞行了大半圈。  
该记录的早已记录完成，已经到了离开的时刻，然而银白的战机却在空中踯躅徘徊起来。  
威震天放缓推进速度，最后悬停在了半空。  
无数火种从他头顶越过，飞向前方地平线尽头。数颗火种在途中忽然改变了飞行方向，如同流星般坠落到不远处的地面。  
下方的闪光此起彼伏，每一簇光芒亮起，都意味着一个新TF的诞生。  
破坏大帝在上空静静俯视着无垠的塞博坦大地，看着初醒尚不及恢复的疮痍，记忆数据里昔日硝烟的烈焰火光与那些转瞬即逝的柔光互相重叠，最后，消失在了一片朦胧之中。  
那些微光是如此柔软，让威震天想起一个TF的光学镜。  
在很早之前，远在内战开始之前，那双莹蓝色的光学镜里也有过这样的柔和。  
威震天怔了会儿，下意识扫描起掠过身边的火种们。  
一颗、两颗、三颗、五颗……数不清的火种被逐一检审，但都不是他想要找的那颗。  
战机推进器爆发出巨大的轰鸣声，推足马力追逐前方光芒疾驶而去。  
威震天终于意识到自己要找的是什么。  
成千上万颗火种就像四散在星系里的恒星，在这片浩瀚星海中寻找到那颗熟悉的星却是无法想象的巨大工程。威震天没有放弃，凭着坚韧的意志和执念，他搜寻过塞星上每一处可能的地方，查询过飞经身边的每一颗火种。  
但是没有。  
那颗闪耀着红蓝光芒的火种没有出现在他途径的任何地方。  
也许它早已飞至远方，在某个地点悄然坠落，与威震天擦肩而过。  
也许它尚未出生，在火种源井内等待成熟时机和又一批新生火种涌向塞星穹顶。  
也许它已在火种源井深处，随着普莱姆斯神的意志和其他天元们陷入了永久的沉睡。  
也许——  
威震天折回火种源井旁，在那里等待了数个日夜。  
然而火种源井内不再有任何新火种出现。  
所有火种都已经得到了新生。  
除了威震天唯一在意的那颗。  
高大的银色TF数度变成战机，又数次从载具形态变回，重重落回到地面上，巨大的声响掺杂着焦躁、矛盾、还有对自己犹豫的微怒和不耐烦。  
流淌着黑暗之血的TF早就失去了接触纯净火种源井的资格。  
等待无果的威震天宁可相信那颗火种是在自己不经意的时候飞向了远方。  
任何关于火种已和火种源融为一体的揣测都被CPU粗暴地隔离删除。  
于是，银白色的飞机再度起飞，奔向了远方。  
威震天把记录中所有和红蓝色火种有关联的地方又仔细地寻了一遍。从城市到荒野，这些有过火种坠落的地方开始渐渐有新生的TF出现，每个都看上去很年轻，没有谁认识威震天。当银白色的机体穿行过街道时，总能吸引到很多陌生的视线，或对那副充满力量的机体好奇艳羡，或对威震天强势的风格排斥鄙夷。  
然而依旧没有TF知道关于红蓝火种的信息。  
一种难以名状的失落在情感扇区开始蔓延，逐渐吞噬占据了所有数据轨道。  
威震天独自站在残破的角斗场废墟中央，这已是他漫长搜寻旅程中的最后一站。  
寻找过这里，再没有对方的踪迹，威震天就准备离开这颗令自己逗留了太久的母星。  
然后再也没有回来的理由。  
最后一次站在广场上，四周万籁俱寂，与威震天第一次站在广场中央接受观众欢呼的狂潮形成鲜明对比。威震天没有忘却自己第一次取得角斗胜利时观众席上爆发出的喝彩，曾几何时，那机山机海的观众席上开始多了一抹鲜艳的红色，夹杂在数以万计的机体中，吸引了震天威的注意。那个有着鲜艳红蓝色涂装的TF柔和的光学镜里闪烁出兴奋的光芒，目不转睛地看着他，看着角斗场上明星的他骄傲地站在战败者上取得一次又一次胜利。  
那是光辉闪耀的年代，未来寄希于光明中，他和他并肩走在街道上，聊着充满理想的将来，渴望引导塞博坦走向又一个黄金时代。  
夕阳下那幕光景太美好，美好得威震天选择将它埋葬，将它隔离在储存器深处选择遗忘。  
那是最美的记忆，也是最可怕的病毒。  
对于选择戴上领导模块将奥利安自主意识压制的擎天柱，是否也是如此？  
那个对双方而言渴望回避，又无法回避的午后，那条再普通不过，又充满特殊意义的街道，无所顾忌的坦诚交谈，回眸相视的会心一笑——  
威震天忽然睁大光镜。他随即迅速变形，风驰电掣飞向那条街道。  
饱受内战摧残的街道至今仍保持着战乱时混乱的状态。还没有TF来进行过清理。  
锈铁碎片四处散落在坑洼的路面上，街道两侧建筑多数倒塌，缺损的墙体上布满弹痕，这是霸天虎进攻时留下的“杰作”，任岁月流逝数百万年也没能消抹除尽。  
威震天降落到街上，脚下一块布满锈迹的铁片在他踏上的同时发出“吱嘎”声响，碎成两截。  
这条街的四周同样静得可怕。  
威震天踩过碎片，在吱嘎声响中四下寻找。  
监视器没有探测到这一带有TF活动的迹象，也感知不到其他火种的脉冲。  
然而，这条街道很长，前方还有足够远的距离让威震天继续前行。  
威震天从街头一直找到街尾，最后，在两人曾驻足的回廊前停了下来。  
光影交错下让他仿佛误以为廊柱下站着两个TF。  
一个机体更加健硕，银白色涂装在夕阳余晖下镀着一层金红；一个机体稍显矮小，却有着漂亮的红蓝色涂装，在阳光的照射下折射出柔和的暖意。  
可实际上，回廊下没有任何TF的身影。  
阳光下只有一堆堆积起来的碎片。  
威震天蹲下身，看着那堆还不及自己膝高的碎片“小山”。  
碎片堆前有一架银色的玩具小飞机。  
那架小飞机安静地沐浴在光芒里，却因浑身锈斑折射不出本该夺目的光辉。  
威震天轻轻拿起它，将它托在掌心里，出神望了会儿。  
音频接收器忽然收到一串脚步声，从威震天身后由远及近跑来，然后停在了他背后不远处。  
威震天回过头。  
夕阳下，一个幼生体站在自己不远处，有着蓝色的头雕，红色的机体，一双莹蓝色的光镜在逆光下炯炯有神，正略带诧异地注视着自己。  
威震天的火种激烈地跳动了一下。  
他诧异地回视面前的幼生体，一时竟忘了开口。  
幼生体犹豫了下，然后怯生生地开口：“你好。”  
像是察觉到眼前那架巨大TF的剧烈波动，又也许是被他略显狰狞的新机体外貌吓到，幼生体的声音有些退缩。  
威震天张张嘴，发声器却没出声，又过了片刻，他才用提问的语气念出那个深刻在数轨上悠久遥远的名字：  
“……奥利安？”  
像是为了确认般，威震天紧接着又问了一遍：  
“奥利安？”  
低沉的声音里比之前多加了几分催促与确认。  
幼生体点点头，又感到有些疑惑：“你知道我名字？”  
威震天没有回答，起身走向奥利安，不过几步的距离，却由缓到急，最后跪到幼生体跟前一把将他拉进自己怀里。  
幼小的奥利安被这突如其来的举动吓了一跳，他怔怔地被巨大机体抱在怀里，感受到从对方机体上传来的温度和力量。  
“奥利安，奥利安……”威震天在幼生体细长的天线边重复念着名字，声音里带着微微的颤抖。他遏制不住地重复呼唤着那个名字，如同贪恋，“奥利安……我的奥利安。”  
“你是谁？”奥利安问。  
“我是……”  
威震天发现自己无法回答这个问题。  
——我是你以背相抵的朋友，你以刃相向的敌人，你最终超越的思想，你所有憎恶的源泉，你最为美好的记忆，你悉数否定的过去，你穷极一生追逐的目标，你光辉尽头生命的终结。  
我是你旅程的终点。  
“我是震天威。”银白色的大TF说。  
我来这里，就是为了终有一日能遇到你。  
“你是来找我的吗？”  
“是的。”  
“我出生时就在这里，一直就只有我一个在这里，”奥利安忽然伸出幼小的双手，反手抱住威震天，“因为芯里一直有个声音在对我说：留在这里，等一个TF，他一定会来找你——那个TF就是你对吗，震天威？”  
“是我。”  
威震天将奥利安紧紧拥在怀里，如同怀抱着世间最珍贵的至宝，再也不愿放手。  
落日的余晖倾斜过最后一分角度，在落下地平线前将最后所有的余光和温度洒向回廊前。  
巨大的银白色机体在这片光芒里被镀上一层朦胧的金红，狰狞的獠角带着光晕柔和了锐利的角度。  
奥利安就如同一团幼小的温火，踮着脚紧紧抱住前来接自己的TF。  
“愿意和我一起离开吗？无论去到哪里。”  
“嗯！”  
奥利安转过头，看向近在咫尺的威震天。  
然后开芯地笑起来。  
在那个纯洁灿烂的笑容里，威震天仿佛看到了火种的救赎。

  
—END—


End file.
